Reunite
by NerdiePie
Summary: L and Chou are finally reunited during the Kira case, after ten years apart. But, Light can't help but feel for her. It can't be easy being a shinigami in disguise, can it?
1. Arrival

Ugh, I always turn to FanFiction when I'm bored... Which is why this story comes into my mind! I have been reading a lot of FanFictions about L recently, and I have decided to another. I guess I got inspired. Okay, here goes!

* * *

"Ah, Chou, may we speak in my office?" I hear Rodger request as we pass. I turn quickly on my heels and decide to walk with him into the calm of his office.

"Please sit." I sit in front of Rodger's grand desk, anxiously waiting for his speech. "I have been in contact with L, and he wishes for you tocome and help him in his investigations."

"WHAT?" I scream, excited as heck. L wants _ME _to help him? I'm sure he'd prefer Near or Mells to help him, if he needs it.

"Chou, may you sit down, you've spilt your tea..." Rodger nevously says to me in my excitement. I freeze instantly and plop back down into my seat.

"So when do I leave?"

* * *

Turbulence. I sigh, the plane trudging through the air at what seems like a snail's pace. I mean, I may be no longer so excited I could pop, but I am still anxious to meet him again. It's been 10 years since he moved away. He may not even recognise me. But, rest assured, Watari will introduce me fully.

I let the ice cream on my spoon brush my tongue, and I take in the flavour. I guess I'm not odd; I'm the most normal-looking person that came out of that house. Unless I'm in one of my phases... I get up and stroll to the bathroom, splash my clammy face with cold water and pat it dry with a towel. The mirror infront of me reflects my auburn hair perfectly. I let my fringe fall over my topaz eyes, before turning to walk from the room, wavy hair flying around as I turn.

"Can everyone please take their seats ready for landing."

* * *

The door flies open, and I feel exposed to the team standing there. They just stare at me standing there, before he speaks.

"Ah, Chou, you've arrived."

"You failed to mention that you had a team working with you, Ryuzaki."

"Ah, about that... I feared you would not come if you knew. Never mind, eh?" He swirls around on his chair to see my face. "No harm done." I smile at the smirk on his face. He is just the same as I remember him. Jet black, untamed hair; white, creased t-shirt; blue, baggy jeans; excited grey eyes. I laugh at the mountainous pile of sweets set in front of him. He examines me carefully, looking curious, before I set down my case, skip over and take one single panda cookie from the bottom. Crash, bang crack, down falls the pile. Laugher resonates from around the room, cookie already in my mouth. I wink at his disgruntled face, and skip back to my case.

"Hi! I'm Chou. Nice to meet you!"

It's not long before I'm bombarded with the usual questions.

"How do you know Ryuzaki?" Matsuda curiously enquires.

"Childhood friends." I admit. "He moved away ten years ago, so you can imagine how shocked I was when I heard from him."

"Wow! What was he like as a kid?" Misa giggles excitedly.

"Well..."

"Chou, I need you." L beckons, and I walk over.

"Nice save." I whisper into his ear. "But that won't stop me just yet. I'm sure your acts will be known before the end of the investigation. By the way, what exactly is the investigation?"

I could tell by the shocked expression on his face that he realise he had forgot to tell me. "Oh... We are trying to catch Kira. Are you familiar with him?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I like to keep up to date with all things like that, even if it is hundreds of miles away. After all, Japan is one of my favourite countries." I state the obvious.

"Good. Well, here is all the information I have found so far." He hands me a stack of papers. I throw them in the air, and watch them drift around.

" Pretty." I say. Yet again, he looks at me puzzled. " I don't need any information, silly! I had been looking into this case anyway. Shouldn't you know by now I don't stand by and watch, I like to get involved...?"

"Yes yes, I get it. You may go up to your room now. I took the liberty of having all your costumes transported over while you were flying, so you should find them up there. First door on the right, marked 3." He hands me a key. "I decided to put no surveilence into your room, and also put a lock on the door." I smile sweetly before dashing up the crystal staircase.

* * *

There you go! The first chapter. Most of them won't be as long as this, but it is the first chapter, so I better start things running. Please review!


	2. Lawliet

Yayz! Next chapter! None of you reviewed, but you did favourite... Anyway! Chou in this chapter starts to change... Well, you'll see! Warning: This chapter (And here on) will mention L's real name, so be don't read if you don't want to know. Oh, and it will be getting a bit darker... different, clashing ideas! I threw the nice one away.

* * *

_My wings flutter aimlessly, failing to stop me from plummetting to the ground. City lights glaze my eyes over. I try to pull this visor from my eyes, but it will only release at the last minute, letting my body hit the stone cold floor..._

Screams bubble from my lips, sending a jolt of electricity through me. My forehead is glazed with a thin layer of sweat, making me feel dirty. I twist the shower on, and let the blisteringly hot water flow over my pale body. Dry in an instant, I gaze myself over in my mirror.

Incredibly pale skin. Crimson irises. White, glinting fangs. Black, velvety, wings... It is wearing off. My Death Note gets dragged from the secret compartment behind a painting, and I start to write. Criminals will die by my hand. I may be a murderer, but I must be in order to keep my secret.

Finally dressed, I wander downstairs. Poeple stare at my cosplay costume, naturally.

"Uh, Ryuzaki, who's that? A strange boy whispers to our superior.

"That, Light, is Chou. She likes to dress up now and again." L murmurs in his monotone. "Who are you today, Chou?"

A glee hits my free eye at his question. "Today, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji, only in his girl outfit." (Look it up, it is real!)

Smiles spread across Ryuzaki's face as Light takes his leave.

"Goodbye, Light-kun." I mouth, before he turns back around.

"Goodbye, Lady Chou-sama." I grin as he bows, and exits the room. I steal another of L's candies before he gives me another death stare. My smile is sickly-sweet, and possessive. He can't help but look away from me, so he can't be drawn in.

"Lawliet." I whisper into his ear. He stiffens immediatly; I have struck in his vunrability.

"Yes?" he utters, hurt.

"What am I?" I stroll from the room, giving him time to think.

As soon as I reach my pale white room, my blue laptop gets switched on. I create an anonymous, untraceable e-mail directed at L.

_L,_

_what am I?_

_5_

I hesitate above the send button. Would he guess right away? I hope not. I hit the button, and it is gone.

"Watari," I ask as the W pops up on my screen. "Can I have some sushi brought into my room please?"

"Of course, Chou."

* * *

Hacking the cameras has never been so easy. Surveillance plasters the screen of my ice-blue laptop, showing Lawliet puzzling over the e-mail. Idiot. How can't he tell it's me? Another sushi enters my mouth, followed by a sip of my sugary tea. My fingers twist and turn the ring that clad my finger. I have had that since I was a child, since I fell. It reminds me of how I had plummetted from the shinigami realm, when I was banned from that world. I am only half shinigami, but I can still kill.

* * *

That's chapter 2! Review this time PLEASE! Reviews to me are like candy to L and chocolate to Mells!


	3. Lauria

New chapter! ;) Oh, and I will be cosplaying Chou this afternoon HOPEFULLY with my friend, who's character I'm adding today! So... Enjoy! Go onto my YouTube or DeviantArt (On my profile!) to see it...

* * *

My phone vibrates loud on the table, and at opening I see my friend's number. With a sigh, I answer.

"It's two in the morning! What would you possibly want..."

"Oh, is it? I forgot to put the time difference into consideration." Lauria mutters at the other end, confused by my rant.

"Don't go now, I'm already up. Why the hell did you call me?"

"I need company. Near's gone away, and I don't know who to talk to."

Her face pops up in my mind. I miss her so much, even though we'd only been apart for 2 days!

"Sorry, gotta go. Bye!" I shut the connection before calling Watari and explaining the situation. He allows me to arrange the answer to my wishes. Finally, I could see her in person again.

Lauria is coming to Japan.

* * *

This is VERY short, but I wanted to hurry so I can cosplay! Please review for once, if you actually read this!


End file.
